Corusdeer
Corusdeer are a monstrous type of deer. They are, apparently, a common occurence all over Central Izril at least. Appearance It looks like a normal reindeer, except for being twice as big as one. Furthermore, it has two antlers on it's head, which are orange/brown colored.Chapter 2.24 T Background They thrive in snowy climates. Threat assessment Snow Golems are considered their natural enemies, and are very vulnerable to their attacks.Chapter 4.22 E In winter, they defend themselves not only by attacking their enemies with the horns, but also by creating thick fog from snow.Chapter 2.03 G They are considered an even more dangerous foe in the summer months, when their horns can start huge wildfires during dry seasons. Single Corusdeer that go onto a rampage can be brought down, even by Farmers using pitchforks.Chapter 6.34 E They pose a very great danger in herds, and most lower level Hunters don't dare to go after them. Farmers and herders don't like them near their areas. For that reason, driving awayChapter 3.23 L or killing Corusdeer is a common task for adventurersChapter 5.07, although that depends on the size of the herd in question. Even Gold-rank adventurers don’t antagonize large herds; and Corusdeer may form stampedes.Chapter 4.36 O Powers/Abilites Corusdeer are able to ignite their horns until they are hot enough to vaporize bone. Other creatures have similar abilities, including the Ignition Salamander,Chapter 3.39 and Fire Beetles.Chapter 5.04 Strategies against Corusdeer * Toren managed to kill the first Corusdeer he encountered, though only because Toren could constantly reassemble himself after his bones had been disentegrated from heat.Chapter 3.17 T He later slaughtered a small herd of at least ten deer.Chapter 2.42 * Goblin tribes are aware of the thread posed by the deer and usually don't risk to hunt them, but occasionally doChapter 2.27 G. However, Garen Redfang was high level enough to just stride into a herd and kill some. * Corusdeer are easy prey for Rock Crabs who can hide under the snow and catch them unaware, and who are also well protected with their large rock shells.Chapter 4.45Chapter 3.22 L Shield Spiders also easily trap Corusdeer in pits.Chapter 6.30 * Large enough numbers of enemies scare away Corusdeer. Also, they usually don't attack buildings or walls. * The Horns of Hammerad worked against Corusdeer with Invisibility, Fireballs and Bear Bone Golems. * Madain also serves Corusdeer meat in his inn in Reizmelt.Chapter 6.00 Usage Corusdeer are hunted for both their meat and their horns. Corusdeer steak is considered a local speciality in Liscor, served not only in Peslas inn,Chapter 4.09 but also at The Wandering InnChapter 4.15 L. Recent Liscorian recipes include Corusdeer slices on pizza.Chapter 6.32 Liscor's adventurer guild pays four silver for each antler, since their horns have valuable alchemical properties.The Wandering Inn Glossary Octavia even stated that "one horn can go for as much as twelve silver pieces or double that if there’s a shortage". * Octavia used pulverized Corusdeer horns instead of phosphorus to create the flammable coating of her matches.Chapter 3.41 * Erin used pulverized Corusdeer horn for her Corusdeer soup, which heats up the imbiber for hours.Chapter 2.47, Chapter 4.27 H, Chapter 5.36. She later improved the recipe into a Corusdeer Scramble.Chapter 4.19 Finally, Corusdeer are of great use for Summoners. * Odveig was able to summon animals using a whole herd using a whole fur.Chapter 4.22 E * Revi killed a Corusdeer near Liscor and captured its spirit and a piece of its horn, which enables her to call onto that spirit since.Chapter 4.30, Chapter 5.05, Chapter 5.08, Chapter 5.28, Chapter 5.40 Trivia * No other species of magical deer has been mentioned in the story so far... even normal deer or reindeer haven't yet appeared. References Category:Monsters Category:Food